1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data distribution apparatus, an image data distribution system, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image data distribution apparatus is known that distributes image data of documents read by a scanner to a designated distribution designation. For example, Japanese Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-219700 discloses a technology, in which an image forming apparatus including a scanner is connected to a distribution server via a network such that the distribution server distributes image data of documents read by the scanner of the image forming apparatus to a designated distribution destination. In the technology described in Japanese Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-219700, the distribution server accumulates pieces of image data that have been distributed in the past, displays a list of the pieces of image data on the image forming apparatus, and distributes image data selected from the list to the distribution destination in order that the same image data as have been distributed in the past can efficiently be distributed.
As the scanner for reading documents, a scanner is widely used that includes a reading unit for reading a document which is pressed against a contact glass by a platen (hereinafter, this reading unit is described as a “platen reading unit”) and includes a reading unit for reading documents conveyed by an automatic document feeder (ADF) (hereinafter, this reading unit is described as an “ADF reading unit”). The scanner of this type causes the ADF reading unit to read a plurality of pages particularly when the plurality of documents are to be read or when both sides of each document are to be read. Furthermore, there is a known scanner that separately includes an ADF reading unit for reading a top side of each document conveyed by an ADF (hereinafter, this reading unit is described as an “ADF top-side reading unit”) and an ADF reading unit for reading a back side of each document (hereinafter, this reading unit is described as an “ADF back-side reading unit”) to increase a speed of reading the both sides of the document.
In some cases, the scanner as described above performs a series of document read operations for reading documents by different reading units, such as a read operation by the platen reading unit, a read operation by the ADF top-side reading unit, and a read operation by the ADF back-side reading unit, as one job. For example, when the scanner reads a registration document containing an application form with a plurality of pages and a certification form, such as a driver license, the top side of the application form is read by the ADF top-side reading unit, the back side of the application form is read by the ADF back-side reading unit, and the certification form, such as a driver license, is read by the platen reading unit. In this case, the series of document read operations can be executed as one job. Furthermore, pieces of image data obtained through one job can be distributed collectively.
Meanwhile, when the pieces of image data read through one job are collectively distributed, there is a need to change distribution destinations depending on read sources. For example, in the example of the registration document as described above, in some cases, it is desirable to distribute the top side of the application form to a FTP server, distribute the back side of the application form to an electronic mail (e-mail) distribution server, and distribute the certification form, such as a driver license, to a file server for the purpose of managing the document. There is also a demand to distribute the image data read through one job to a plurality of distribution destinations according to a predetermined condition.
However, the conventional image data distribution apparatus handles image data read through the series of document read operations as one piece of image data and can only designate one distribution destination for the image data. Therefore, when the image data read through one job is collectively distributed, it is impossible to flexibly change a distribution destination depending on the read source at a request by a user or to flexibly distribute the image data to a plurality of distribution destinations, resulting in reduced efficiency.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an image data distribution apparatus, an image data distribution system, and a computer-readable storage medium capable of efficiently distributing image data.